Striptease
by little lillith
Summary: -chapter IV- Uchiha Sasuke memutuskan membeli seorang STRIPPER -penari telanjang- dari sebuah club malam untuk menemani kesendiriannya. Warning : YAOI, M for mature contents, SasuNaru, NejiGaa, xxxSasu. Don't like don't read.
1. Turn Me On

Tittle : **Striptease**

Subtittle : Turn Me On

Rating : **M** for this chapter

Characters : Uchiha **Sasuke **(20), Uzumaki **Naruto** (16), Hyuuga **Neji** (20), **Deidara **(22) Sabaku no **Gaara **(18), Uchiha **Itachi** (24).

Warning : **Yaoi, SasuNaru, NejiGaa, xxxSasu. Striptease.**

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hingar bingar musik berdebam di telinga Uchiha Sasuke. Seakan beradu dengan detak jantungnya. Lampu warna-warni terus menusuk matanya. Pusing. Ia benar-benar asing dengan situasi ini. Sapphire Gentlemen's Club adalah tempat -yang menurutnya asing- pertama yang dikunjunginya. Ia tampak bosan dan tidak menemukan sisi menarik dari tempat yang direkomendasikan sahabat terbaiknya.

"Uchiha, bisakah kau tidak menampakkan wajah begitu?"

"Dan bisakah kau tidak mengoceh begitu, Hyuuga?"

Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga hanya bisa tersenyum saat pertanyaanya dijawab dengan pertanyaan lain. Neji sendiri tahu apa yang ada di fikiran pemuda berambut raven itu, "Begini ya ekspresi seorang Uchiha yang patah hati?"

Entah menggoda atau menghina, namun penuturan pemilik bola mata selembut lavender barusan terasa kurang, mungkin sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi Sasuke, "You Jerk!"

"Eh bercanda! Tidak usah melotot begitu!" Sadar bahwa Sasuke tidak ingin diajak bercanda, Neji memilih berhenti. Dirinya tidak mau kena tinju lagi seperti tadi siang di Kampus. "Mau kupesankan minum?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Betapapun ia baru ke tempat seperti ini, namun hal-hal macam minum, bahkan seks, bukan merupakan hal yang tabu baginya.

Tanpa diberitahu dua kali, Neji segera menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke. Memesan minum barangkali.

"Nggh" lenguh Sasuke sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Tempat bising, orang banyak, senyum nakal para wanita yang memperhatikannya. Kombinasi lengkap yang menjadi alasannya tidak betah lama-lama di tempat ini.

Sejenak Sasuke teringat dengan kicauan Neji seharian tadi, yang memaksanya berakhir mati bosan di tempat ini. Masih terngiang ditelinganya celaan-celaan Hyuuga tampan itu, mengenai dirinya yang kuper, mengenai dirinya yang tidak tahu dunia malam metropolitan. Seraya menggembor-gemborkan indahnya club malam yang membebaskan kita melakukan segala macam cara demi kebebasan dan kepuasan. Yang tentunya hanya sesaat.

Tanpa disadari, pemuda berambut panjang itu sudah kembali duduk di tempat semula. Tidak sendiri. Neji merangkul seseorang kekasihnya. Pantas saja ia agak lama memesan minuman. "Ini minumanmu." Tangan putih susu itu menaruh sebuah gelas ke atas meja.  
Tangan Sasuke yang sama putihnya meraih gelas yang disodorkan Neji. Meneguk cairan bening di dalamnya.

"Ini kenalkan pacar baruku. Namanya Gaara. Dan Gaara, ini sahabatku Sasuke."

Baik Gaara maupun Sasuke, hanya melirik sebentar. Tidak ada diantara keduanya yang mengajak berjabatan tangan. Terlihat dari sosok keduanya, tidak ada ketertarikan di diri masing-masing untuk berkenalan.

"Teori yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang mempunyai sifat atau hobi sama jika disatukan itu akan menyenangkan, ternyata salah." Gumam Neji.

Musik memang mengalun keras. Namun meja nomor 8 yang dipesan Neji itu terasa sunyi. Bungsu Uchiha maupun Bungsu Sabaku tidak mau buka suara.

"Aku terlihat seperti perempuan yang banyak bicara kalau berada diantara kalian."

"Yes, you are." Sasuke lah yang pertama menggetarkan pita suara.

Neji menaikkan alis. Ia merasa mirip dengan guru TK yang mencoba mendamaikan dua murid perempuan yang terlibat pertengkaran. "Terserah kalian saja. Yang penting, enjoy the night!"

"Neji!" Gaara bergeser menjauhi Neji saat dilihatnya pemuda tidak berpupil itu mendekatinya. Neji selalu gemas dengan mata gothic milik Gaara. Perasaan tidak nyaman menjalar ke seluruh tubuh saat didapatinya pandangan Neji menusuk matanya.

"Kau manis kalau salah tingkah begitu." Neji mengecup-ngecup bibir ranum pemuda berambut merah didepannya. Wajah Gaara tentu akan terlihat sangat merona kalau cahaya lampu bersinar normal. Entah kapan Neji melakukannya, namun Gaara merasakan ada jemari yang menari di punggungnya. Tangan Gaara kini meraih kepala Neji, membuat kecupan-kecupan hangat menjadi ciuman panas.

"Kalian!" Sasuke menggertak. Ia tidak mau menjadi seekor nyamuk. Menyaksikan keduanya bercumbu, membuatnya semakin tidak betah berada di tempat ini.

Neji menghentikan aksinya. Namun menyempatkan diri untuk menjilat saliva yang mengalir di bibir Gaara. "Kenapa? Ayolah Sasuke, lupakan dia. Nikmati malam ini."

Dalam hati, Uchiha tampan itu menggerutu. Menikmati? Apa yang harus dinikmati? Dia datang sendirian, sedangkan Neji tidak lagi sendirian. Neji bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau dengan bocah mirip panda yang terlihat sok cool itu. Perlahan tubuhnya memanas akibat efek Vodka berkadar alkohol 49% itu. Membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

"Sepertinya kau lebih suka diajak mendengarkan ceramah di gereja berjam-jam daripada bersenang-senang. Nee, Sasuke?"

Ingin Sasuke berteriak **YA** keras-keras tepat di depan wajah Neji. Namun ia rasa tidak ada waktu untuknya menjawab semua celotehan Neji. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Menenggelamkan diri ditengah lautan manusia yang sedang melakukan gerakan-gerakan gila. Persetan dengan kebenciannya terhadap keramaian, karena Sasuke jauh lebih membenci menyaksikan percumbuan terang-terangan di depan matanya. Lagipula, tubuhnya panas, minta dibebaskan.

Perhatian Sasuke kini tertarik pada sosok yang berdiri di tengah manusia-manusia yang haus gerakan. Panggung berbentuk bulat yang setinggi semeter dan diameter semeter pula. Kurang lebih begitu. Serta sebatang tiang besi di tengah-tengah panggung.

Musik dihentikan. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok itu. Tampaknya seorang pemuda. Lampu putih menyinari tubuhnya. Jelas sekali terlihat oleh semuanya. Rambut pirang berkilaunya, kumis kucingnya, kulit karamelnya, tapi tidak matanya. Ia menggunakan topeng yang menyerupai kacamata.

"Striptease?" Sasuke menggumam sambil berjalan melesak ke dekat panggung mini. Dihiraukannya semua orang yang tersingkirkan olehnya. "Kita lihat, seberapa bagus kau menari."

"MINNA-SAN! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU HOTTER TONIGHT!" Teriak pemuda yang tampak begitu menarik dengan setelan khas anak muda itu. Suara riuh gemuruh dari penonton seakan siap menyaksikan si pemuda pirang itu. "NOW!"

Seorang DJ berambut nanas mulai memainkan musik. Lampu warna-warni kembali menyorot ke segala arah, kecuali pada sang stripper yang akan terus bermandikan cahaya lampu berwarna putih.

**For the longest while we jaming in the party...  
And you're winning on me...  
Pushing everything...  
Right back on top of me...**

Stripper muda yang umurnya diperkirakan masih belasan tahun itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Membanting wajah ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tangannya menyentuh dada. Ia mengigit bibirnya. Sungguh terlihat sensual.

**But if you think you're gonna get away from me...  
You better change your mind...  
You're going no home...  
You're going home with me tonight...**

Stripper berambut pirang itu membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Setelah semua buah kancing terbuka, ia menanggalkan kemeja itu ke sembarang arah. Sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan pinggul. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya semakin penasaran pada apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

**So let me hold you...  
Girl caress my body...  
You got me going crazy...  
You~ turn me on...  
Turn me on...**

Baik wanita maupun pria, mereka bersorak. Stripper mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sesekali menjambaknya. Bertingkah seolah ia sedang diliputi nafsu. Tangannya merayap dari dada ke perut. Memainkan kancing dan resleting celana jeans-nya.

**Let me jam you...  
Girl wine all around me...  
You got me going crazy...  
You~ turn me on...  
Turn me on...**

Jemarinya dengan cepat membuka celananya. Dan seperti yang dilakukannya tadi, membuang kain tebal penutup kakinya. Hampir telanjang. Hanya selembar celana dalam yang menutupi bagian pribadi miliknya. Gerak tariannya masih terkesan menggoda.

**One hand on the ground and bumper cock skyhigh...  
Winning hard on me...  
Got the python...  
Hollerin' for mercy...**

Stripper yang diperkirakan masih belasan tahun itu menaiki tiang strip lalu turun dengan gerakan memutar. Sesekali melempar ciuman pada hadirin yang menyaksikan gerakannya. Ia menautkan sebelah kakinya. Mengajak tiang mati itu berdansa bersama.

**Then I whisper in her ear so wine harder...  
And theo rie said to me...  
Boy just push that thing...  
Push it harder back to me...**

Stripper nakal menjulurkan lidahnya. Menjilati tiang dingin yang tengah dirabanya. Menarikan jemari, pinggulnya masih bergoyang. Ia mulai menggesek-gesekkan miliknya ke tiang tersebut.

**So let me hold you...  
Girl caress my body...  
You got me going crazy...  
You~ turn me on...  
Turn me on...**

Gerakkan mencumbu semakin ia semangat lakukan. Melingkarkan pelukan di tiang itu. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Seakan tiang itu benar teman kencannya. Semua yang berada disana begitu terbelalak dengan ke-erotis-an sang stripper.

**Let me jam you...  
Girl wine all around me...  
You got me going crazy...  
You~ turn me on...  
Turn me on...**

Merasa kurang puas dengan sebatang tiang, stripper berkumis kucing itu menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Mengocok benda yang membuatnya tidak nyaman sedari tadi. Ia membuka mulutnya tanda ia mendesah. Sedang tangan kirinya meraih dua tonjolan sekaligus di dadanya. Semakin kencang dengan semua kekuatan yang ia punya. Hingga ia terjatuh dalam kenikmatan seolah merasakan orgasme. Hadirin bertepuk tangan dan masih tetap bersorak.

**Hug me, hug me...  
Kiss me, squeeze me...  
Hug me, kiss and caress me...  
Hug me, hug me...  
Kiss me squeeze me...  
Hug me, kiss and caress me...**

Stripper bertampang manis itu bangkit dengan senyum terkembang. Saat yang paling ia sukai. Ketika tadi ia membuka mata, lembaran uang sudah berhamburan di atas panggung mininya. Banyak pula yang mengacungkan uangnya. Ingin diambil sendiri oleh sang stripper. Ia mulai mengikuti irama kembali, "PUT YOUR OWN WHEREVER YOU WANT" teriaknya.

Tangan tangan beruang terjulur padanya. Stripper menari mengelilingi tiang. Memberikan tangannya yang dalam sekejap sudah terisi penuh oleh berlembar-lembar uang berbagai pecahan, yen maupun dollar.

Sasuke, yang sedari tadi mengikuti pertunjukkan segera merogoh saku. Hanya ada selembar uang. Seratus dollar. Adalah kecerobohannya meninggalkan dompet di sofa tadi. Ketidaksengajaan tentunya. Mudah-mudahan Neji bisa menemukannya.

"Hi, honey!" Stripper yang ternyata bermata biru -diintip dari luar topengnya- itu menyapa satu pemuda. Tidak mendapat jawaban, ia menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada bibir sang pemuda.

"Huh?" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

Stripper tersenyum nakal, "Something in your HAND must be mine!" Tangannya mencoba meraih uang kertas dari tangan Sasuke.

Dengan gesit Sasuke menarik tangannya. Ia menyeringai,"Naughty."

Menggeram kesal. Ia menjulurkan lidah tanda mengejek. Melirik nominal yang ada di tangan sang rambut raven. Seratus dollar, tentu sayang dilewatkan begitu saja. Dengan cepat ia meraih kepala Sasuke dan menciumnya. Lidahnya kembali terjulur. Bukan mengejek seperti tadi, kini ia gunakan lidah itu untuk menari di bibir Sasuke. Mengalihkan gerakan tangannya yang berhasil meraih uang dari Sasuke.

Berbalik Sasuke yang menggeram kesal.

.

.

"Seharusnya kau lihat betapa tampangmu terlihat begitu konyol saat kau berhasil dibodohi stripper baru itu!" Neji berujar. Kali ini ia sendirian. Dan itu tidak membuat Sasuke tertarik menanyakan kemana perginya kekasih Neji.

Sebutir perasaan senang menghampiri dadanya saat ia lihat dompetnya tersungkur di sudut sofa club. "Baru?"

Menyadari ketertarikan Sasuke, Neji tersenyum. Ia mendapat lampu hijau tentang cara menjauhkan fikiran Sasuke dari seseorang. "Aku pengunjung tetap club ini. Kalau tidak salah dia baru tiga atau empat kali menari striptease disini. Setiap malam minggu seperti sekarang."

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Dia harus jadi milikku!"

Pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Neji tahu betul apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa yang Uchiha itu katakan, maka harus dilaksanakan. Ia sendiri sudah berjanji pada Itachi, kakak Sasuke, akan menjaga anak itu. Sasuke tidak punya sahabat, bahkan teman selain Neji.

"Ini, kau bicara saja sendiri!" Neji datang dalam waktu singkat dan menggandeng seorang gadis berkuncir tinggi-tinggi. Dandanannya tampak tomboy.

"Aku Deidara. Pengelola club malam ini. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Perkiraan Sasuke salah. Dia ternyata seorang pemuda, sama sepertinya. Bahkan suaranya terdengar lebih matang dari Sasuke sekalipun. "Aku berniat membeli stripper-mu!"

Mata saphire Deidara terbelalak, tidak jelas itu merupakan ekspresi senang atau tidak senang, "Apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada Naruto?"

"Naruto?" Bibir Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Untuk mendapatkannya."

Deidara mengerutkan dahinya, "Benarkah?"

"Lima ratus ribu dollar." Ujar Sasuke datar. Neji dan Deidara kaget mendengarnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Entahlah."

Neji ikut masuk ke diskusi terlarang itu, "Apa uangnya kurang?"

"Tentu cukup." Deidara terlihat berfikir dari caranya mengerutkan dahi, "Tapi dia adikku."

"Haruskah aku berkata, mohon?"

Pemuda bermata lavender berfikir keras. Ia harus membantu Sasuke mendapatkan si stripper. Satu hal yang hampir tidak mungkin bagi seorang kakak menjual adiknya sendiri. Tapi ini club. Segala hal berbau moral, kemanusiaan, sara, tidak berlaku di tempat ini. "Kalau temanku begitu, berarti ia benar-benar ingin. Siapapun tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan Uchiha."

Mendengar kata UCHIHA, Deidara melemah. "Ada syaratnya!"

"Syarat?" Sasuke dan Neji bersamaan.

"Dia baru 16 tahun. Jangan melakukan hal itu sebelum ia berumur 17 tahun. Jangan perlakukan dia sebagai pelacur, budak, dan atau makhluk berderajat rendah lainnya."

Sasuke dan Neji saling berpandangan, "Aku setuju. Jadi kita deal?" Sasuke tampak amat semangat.

Deidara berdiri, "Akan aku fikirkan!"

.

Sasuke mengulat di atas kasur. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Ia baru bangun tidur. Kepalanya terasa pusing, tentu akibat minuman semalam. Satu gak yang membuatnya bangun adalah deringan kencang Handphone yang ditaruh di atas meja lampu samping kasurnya.

"Neji ada apa?" Suaranya terdengar malas.

Diseberang sana Neji menggerutu, "Kau tidur begitu mirip singa Macau. Mentang-mentang hari Minggu."

"Hn."

"Deidara menerima penawaran kita!"

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk Minna-san yang menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini. Silakan sampaikan komentar di review. Flame untuk kesalahan dan kecacatan fic, diterima. Tapi tidak Flame untuk Yaoi.**


	2. Nightmare

Tittle : **Striptease**

Subtittle : Nightmare

Rating : T for this chapter

Characters : Uchiha **Sasuke **(20), Uzumaki **Naruto** (16), Hyuuga **Neji** (20), **Deidara **(22) Sabaku no **Gaara **(18), Uchiha **Itachi** (24).

Warning : Yaoi, SasuNaru, NejiGaa, xxxSasu. Human trafficing in this chapter.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namikaze Deidara. Pemuda berumur 22 tahun, tampak mengarahkan matanya lurus ke depan dan memandang sesuatu dengan tatapan kosong. Semburat-semburat lelah begitu kental menghiasi wajahnya. Menjadi seorang pengelola klub malam yang buka mulai pukul 21.00 sampai 03.00, tentu harus sudah siap dengan kenyataan terenggutnya waktu istirahat yang bagi banyak orang sangat berharga. Dia memang tipe hard worker. Aku sangat mengagumimu Niisan.

"Kenapa kau melihatiku seperti itu?" satu suara cukup membuatku terkejut. Seorang yang tadi ku perhatikan balas memperhatikan aku. "Lekas berpakaian lengkap!"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Yang berbuah wajah acuh tak acuh darinya. Ia memalingkan muka dan mulai menghitung lembar-lembar uang di hadapannya.

Aku merasakan udara malam menusuk pori-pori kulitku. Memang saat ini tidak ada selembar pakaianpun yang menutupi tubuhku. Tanganku lalu terjulur untuk meraih sebuah celana jeans panjang sembari memunguti sisa-sisa harga diri. Itupun kalau aku masih memiliki apa itu yang dinamakan harga diri. Bayangkan saya, di umurku yang masih sangat muda ini, aku harus menjadi seorang penari telanjang. Niisan sendiri yang menjerumuskan aku ke lembah nista ini.

Tiga tahun lalu, kebahagiaanku begitu lengkap. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang tidak kurang satu apapun.

Hingga suatu saat ketika pulang sekolah aku dikejutkan oleh sosok tak bernyawa dengan mulut penuh busa. Sosok itu adalah Tousan. Wajahnya yang selalu merona dan hangat saat itu aku lihat amat pucat dan dingin.

Melalui hasil penyelidikan polisi, didapat beberapa fakta di balik peristiwa bunuh diri Tousan. Kebangkrutan perusahaan atas rival bebuyutannya serta hutang-hutang Tousan yang lumayan mencekik leher. Sebotol pain-killer yang Tousan selalu gunakan untuk menahan rasa sakit jantungnya ternyata menjadi bahan pemutus nyawanya.

Kehidupanku pun mulai berubah. Kaasan terlihat sangat tertekan. Tidak mau makan jika tidak di paksa. Warna rambutnya yang merah itu semakin lusuh dari hari ke hari. Niisan sampai harus pulang ke Iwa untuk merawat Kaasan dan mengabaikan kuliahnya di Konoha. Tragis. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak berumur 13 tahun sepertiku. Karena Kaasan tak kunjung membaik, akhirnya Niisan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa supaya ditangani pihak medis.

Rumah mewahku dijual. Tiga mobil yang selalu bertengger di garasi pun ikut dijual. Semua Niisan lakukan untuk menutupi hutang dan tentu saja untuk membiayai pengobatan Kaasan. Entah di mana yang namanya saudara, kerabat dan sahabat. Mereka tidak muncul satu batang hidungnya pun.

Satu tahun setelah kematian Tousan, Niisan membawaku pindah ke Konoha. Tentu saja memindahkan Kaasan berobat pula. Aku bersekolah di Konoha dan Niisan mulai sibuk kesana kemari mencari pekerjaan.

Niisan terus berganti pekerjaan. Mulai dari penjaga toko buku, pelayan restaurant, penjaga kasir di supermarket pernah dilakoninya.

Lain dari biasanya, di satu hari Niisan pulang hampir pagi. Aku terkejut karena Niisan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan meracau kata-kata kotor. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai menggerayangi otakku. Mungkinkah Niisan bekerja sebagai...

Ternyata dugaanku salah. Niisan diterima kerja sebagai pengelola sebuah klub malam elite di Konoha. Meski berkesan negatif tapi aku bersyukur karena Niisan tidak harus menjual diri demi menghidupi aku dan Kaasan.

Sikap Niisan berubah amat keras. Tidak hangat seperti dulu. Tapi yang lebih membuat hatiku miris adalah melihat Niisan kerja tak memandang waktu. Pergi malam dan pulang pagi. Sedangkan siang lebih Niisan gunakan sebagai waktu mengejar ketertinggalan tugas kuliahnya. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana lelah dirinya. Ocehan orang yang mengatakan Niisan bukan figur baik-baik pun selalu membuat telingaku panas. Niisan bukan orang rendah seperti yang mereka kira.

Karena tidak ada yang banyak aku kerjakan, akhirnya aku menawarkan diri bekerja. Dengan syarat tidak mengganggu sekolahku. Beberapa hari setelah aku mengatakan itu, Niisan datang dengan frustasi dan melemparkan beberapa keping kaset DVD seraya berkata, "Pelajari semua itu, dalam waktu seminggu kau harus sudah mahir mempraktekkannya. Dan kau akan bekerja di klub malam yang aku kelola."

Mula-mula aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Niisan. Aku memungut kepingan itu dan menyetelnya. Aku lihat sekumpulan pemuda menari sambil melucuti pakaiannya masing-masing. Bergerak erotis. Menari liar. Karena takut Niisan salah memberi kaset, aku beranjak ke kaset kedua. Sama. Ke kaset ketiga, tetap sama. Intinya, semua kaset berisi adegan striptease. Apa-apaan ini? Aku harus berlaku seperti itu? Tapi aku sergah protes itu, aku akan melakukan apapun demi meringankan bebannya.

Hari pertama aku bekerja. Sebelumnya, aku minta identitasku dirahasiakan dan aku ingin memakai topeng dalam setiap pertunjukan. Tentu aku tidak mau ada yang mengenaliku. Dengan ragu, aku naik ke panggung yang disediakan untuk stripper. Melihat ke sekeliling hanyalah mata-mata lapar yang menatapku. Mereka tersenyum menggoda yang ku anggap sebagai pelecehan. Lima belas menit durasi musik terasa seabad bagiku.

Aku menangis di ruang ganti. Tanpa pakaian yang harusnya melekat di tubuhku. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti sampah. Tidak pernah ada yang melihatku telanjang, apalagi harus menari se-erotis mungkin. Begitu melihat Niisan datang, aku hapus air mataku. Di tangan kirinya terselip beberapa lembar uang. Hasil pekerjaan kotorku. Dan untuk pertama kakinya aku melihat Niisan kembali tersenyum manis. Ya, senyuman malaikat yang aku nanti terpoles juga di bibirnya. Segera ku tepis rasa sedih yang tadi menggerayangi hatiku. Aku bertekad akan tetap meneruskan pekerjaan ini. Demi Tuhan, aku akan rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk melihat senyumnya.

Dan ini adalah hari ke empat aku bekerja di Sapphire Gentlemen's Club. Berarti sudah sebulan aku bekerja karena aku hanya bertugas pada Sabtu malam saja. Kini aku sudah berpakaian lengkap. Kulihat Niisan kembali terlarut dalam lamunannya. Matanya bukan hanya tampak lelah, tapi juga menyiratkan sebuah beban berat yang tengah dipikulnya. Kau sedang memikirkan apa Nii-san? Bolehkah aku tahu? Oh, tidak. Aku tentu tidak akan lancang bertanya seperti itu. Aku masih bisa merasakan pukulan di dadaku yang kau layangkan kemarin. Aku tidak boleh mencampuri hal yang merupakan urusanmu. Seperti katamu.

"A-ano Niisan, pulang bersama?"

Dia tersentak. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang, "Tidak. Kau duluan saja. Ini kuncinya." Niisan merogoh saku. Dikeluarkannya dua buah kunci. Kunci sepeda motor dan kunci rumah.

"Niisan pulang naik apa?" Tanyaku ragu dan sedikit terdengar bergetar.

"Un. Aku bisa numpang pada yang lain. Hati-hati. Pastikan rumah dikunci kalau mau tidur."

Tidak seperti biasa, bahasa yang ia gunakan kini terasa lebih lembut. Tidak ada bentakkan. Tidak ada mata amarah. Dan yang paling penting, tidak ada pukulan.

.

"Naruto bangun!" seorang pemuda bishie tengah menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh seorang pemuda lainnya yang hampir identik dengannya, "NARUTO!"

Plakk ! !

Naruto terbangun. Tamparan keras itu terasa begitu pergi di pipinya. Ia berasumsi bahwa dirinya tadi sulit dibangunkan. Ia tahu betul kakaknya, Deidara, selalu menggunakan cara barusan kalau Naruto sulit dibangunkan.

Dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah, ia menolehkan kepala ke arah sang kakak. Baru setengah tujuh, padahal biasanya setiap weekend Deidara pulang lebih siang, atau malah tidak pulang sama sekali. "Niisan sudah pulang? Astaga Niisan, aku lupa mengunci pintu saat mau tidur. Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya," Deidara memperhatikan adiknya yang menguap lebar. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjualmu pada seorang Uchiha."

Shock. Naruto yang tadi masih mengantuk, begitu mendengar perkataan barusan langsung terhenyak, "Menjual? Menjual aku? Apa maksudmu Niisan?"

Deidara melipat tangannya di atas dada, bertingkah acuh sambil memutar bola mata. "Kau pasti sudah bosan dengan profesimu sebagai penari telanjang kan?"

"Tidak." jawab Naruto cepat-cepat. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan statusku sebagai stripper. Tapi aku tidak mau dijadikan pelacur."

Sejenak hening. Deidara mencoba memilah-milih kata, "Gaji sebagai stripper tidak akan cukup untuk membiayai aku, kau dan pengobatan Kaasan. Kau tahu sendiri gajiku sebulan hanya cukup untuk bayar cicilan rumah, listrik, telepon dan air. Mana untuk pengobatan Kaasan? Biaya Sekolahmu dan Kuliahku mana juga? Hari ini juga kau akan tinggal dengan Uchiha itu."

"Niisan, aku berubah fikiran. Aku bersedia dijadikan pelacur. Tapi tolong ijinkan aku tetap tinggal bersamamu Niisan!"

Melihat adik mengiba mungkin akan membuat siapapun tersentuh hatinya. Tapi entah mengapa Deidara tetap melenggang keluar sambil berkata, "Itu sudah keputusanku."

.

"Naruto, maafkan Niisan." bisikku amat sangat pelan sambil mengunci pintu kamarnya. Aku jatuhkan badanku dan kurasakan adik tercintaku itu memukul-mukul pintu.

"Niisan!" aku yakin dia mengira aku sudah jauh, terdengar dari kuatnya teriakan Naruto. "Jadikan aku gigolo, pelacur atau apapun itu. Mereka boleh memperlakukan aku seperti binatang. Tapi tolong biarkan aku tetap di sini!"

Tidak pernah ada dalam benakku untuk menjadikan kau makhluk berderajat rendah. Aku tidak tahan kau dilecehkan dengan cara menari seperti kemarin malam. Aku tidak sudi kau memuaskan mata-mata lapar mereka.

"Niisan! Aku harus ke gereja!" aku tahu kebiasaanmu setiap hari Minggu, tapi tolong jangan jadikan itu sebagai alasan untukmu lebih lama di sini. "Niisan! Aku ingin ke makan Tousan, aku juga harus menjenguk Kaasan. Aku juga..."

Mencoba menulikan telinga pun tidak ada gunanya. Teriakannya terlalu kuat seakan merobek selaput organ pendengaranku. Aku harus hentikan semua ini sebelum aku benar-benar akan menangis layaknya pecundang. Kuraih gagang pintu dengan ragu dan segera memutar kunci. Berniat masuk. Tapi apakah aku sanggup bertatap mata lagi dengannya?

Tubuh itu langsung memelukku ketika aku membuka pintu kamarnya, "Niisan, Niisan! Katakan kau berubah pikiran!"

Kucoba melepaskan pelukan erat itu. Namun sulit. Dan sebenarnya hatiku pun menginginkannya. Oh tidak. Aku, aku harus tatap melepasnya. "Dengar! Aku tetap akan menjualmu. Jangan berbuat macam-macam apalagi sampai membuat Uchiha itu kecewa padamu."

"Niisan, kumohon!"

Berhasil. Pelukan itu sudah ku lepas dan Naruto jatuh tersungkur mencium lantai. Kali ini ia memeluk kakiku. Naruto, permohonan bagaimana lagi yang akan kau lakukan? Aku tarik rambut pendeknya supaya wajahnya mengarah padaku. "Kau tidak berguna bagiku. Hanya benalu. Hanya menjadi beban pikiranku. Satu jam lagi orang suruhan Uchiha itu akan datang menjemputmu!"

Aku banting tubuhnya. Naruto sedikit mengerang sakit sambil memegang punggungnya. Aku keluar dan kembali mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Jantungku terasa dihujam bertubi-tubi saat kudengar isak tangis Naruto. Tidak ada teriakan seperti tadi. Naruto, jangan pernah menangis terisak seperti itu, hanya akan membuatmu terlihat lemah saja.

.

"Wah, sang stripper sexy yang membuat Sasuke tergila-gila itu ternyata masih sangat bocah ya?"

Entah pada siapa pertanyaan itu dilontarkan namun baik Deidara ataupun Naruto tidak tertarik untuk menanggapi pemuda kalem bernama Hyuuga Neji itu.

"Uangnya sudah ditransfer ke rekeningmu dan apa kau menjamin ia tak akan macam-macam?" Neji menambahkan.

Deidara mendengus, lalu melirik Naruto yang matanya masih sembab. "Aku akan mengembalikan uang si Uchiha itu seratus persen lalu dia macam-macam. Dan pastikan Uchiha itu memegang janjinya. Mengenai syarat kemarin?"

Hyuuga muda hanya mengangguk-angguk, "Itu sudah pasti. Sasuke kan sudah menyetujuinya. Dan bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

"Niisan, Niisan! Tidak mau! Tolong katakan pada orang tak berpupil ini bahwa kau tak jadi menjualku."

"Tak berpupil, eh?"

Ehemm! !

Deheman keras Deidara membuat perhatian kedua orang itu tertuju padanya, "Semua sudah siap. Silakan bawa anak ini."

Naruto mencoba menganggap semuanya hanya mimpi. Tapi entah kenapa ia mau melangkahkan kaki ketika dipapah oleh Neji. Dalam hati ia merutuk dan mengutuk seorang yang disebut-sebut Uchiha itu.

"Tunggu Naruto!"

Sebuah panggilan yang menghadirkan bulir-bulir harapan di dada remaja berkumis kucing itu. Ia membiarkan kakaknya membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinganya.

"Jangan pernah memakai nama Namikaze lagi!"

Enam kata yang cukup untuk menghancurkan setebal apapun itu dinding harapan. Naruto benar-benar merasa terbuang. Tapi entah kenapa tidak ada sedikitpun rasa ganjil macam benci di hatinya. Bukan ingin si stripper muda kalau saat ini ada air hangat yang keluar dari kedua bola mata safirnya.

"Jangan menangis. Tangisan tidak akan pernah merubah apapun."

Diiid Diiid !

"Mau sampai kapan acara mellow-mellownya?"

Deidara mendorong Naruto supaya menjauhinya.

"N-Niisan..." dengan langkah gontai, Naruto berjalan ke arah mobil silver mewah yang ia lihat seperti kereta menuju neraka dengan supir iblis bersosok malaikat tampan di dalamnya.

'Kalau ada surga di sana, tolong jangan pernah sekalipun kau tengokkan matamu ke neraka ini lagi. Segala apapun yang kau mau pasti akan aku penuhi, andai aku bisa. Sayang, bukan aku orangnya, tapi tak usah kawatir. Aku sudah menemukannya. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Percayalah!'

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hn hn hn. Entah sudah berapa batang coklat pasta yang masuk mulut untuk temani saya membuat fic. So, kalau ada yang ingin chapter depan di-update lebih cepat, silakan beli dan kirim coklat pasta sebanyak uang yang anda punya. Boleh saya sebutkan merk? Merknya Cho- mph *disumpel kaos kaki***

**Saya tahu chap ini mengecewakan dan amat sangat jauh dari kata memuaskan. So, adakah yang bersedia review? Atau mungkin saking jeleknya ada yang ngotot ingin Flame? Silakan, fic saya memang buruk. Tapi maaf, saya tidak memperkenankan flame untuk YAOI ataupun PAIRING.**

**Oh ya, tahukah anda kalau tanggal 26 Juli itu adalah hari besar bagi saya? Tanggal ini adalah tanggal kelahiran seseorang yang hampir saya jadikan jantung hati. Dan di tanggal ini pula artis idola saya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Rest in peace MJ, you're always in my heart…**


	3. Promise

Tittle : **Striptease**

Subtittle : Promise

Rating : T for this chapter

Characters : Uchiha **Sasuke **(20), Uzumaki **Naruto** (16), Hyuuga **Neji** (20), **Deidara **(22) Sabaku no **Gaara **(18), Uchiha **Itachi** (24).

Warning : Yaoi, SasuNaru, NejiGaa, xxxSasu.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Stripper must be a bitch. Patahkan anggapan itu kalau anda setuju dengan pernyataan barusan. Apalagi kalau yang sedang dibicarakan ini adalah dia, si rambut pirang. Ia tidak begitu tahu betapa pekerjaan itu amat merusak dirinya dan nama baiknya.

Kotor.

Karena yang ia tahu hanya sekedar menari erotis sambil menanggalkan pakaian, diberi uang, dan tentu saja... niat mulianya membahagian sang kakak.

Ini hari Minggu. Hari dimana ia biasa menghabiskan waktu di rumah sepulang dari Gereja. Mendengarkan lagu-lagu rohani yang menyejukkan hati. Menanti kakaknya pulang dan menyambutnya dengan wajah penuh senyuman.

Tapi tidak kali ini.

Naruto duduk di jok sebuah mobil silver mewah yang tengah meluncur membelah jalan utama Konoha Prefecture. Di sampingnya ada seorang pemuda berambut kecokelatan bertindak sebagai pengendara mobil mewah tersebut. Si pemuda itu menghentak-hentakkan kepalanya naik turun mengikuti dentuman musik keras yang memenuhi seisi mobil.

"Rumah paman celengan babi itu masih jauh, ya?" suara Naruto bersaing dengan musik yang memekakkan telinga dari band yang ia ketahui bernama Linkin Park.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu menjulurkan tangannya pada player yang terdapat di sebelah kanan setir mobil. Menekan tombol volume untuk memelankan musik, "Maaf, aku tidak dengar,"

Naruto mendengus. Manis sekali wajahnya kalau merengut begitu, "Tadi aku bertanya, 'apa rumah si Paman Celengan Babi itu masih jauh?'"

Sejenak si pengendara tertohok. Lalu menahan tawanya. Dirinya adalah Mahasiswa salah satu Perguruan Tinggi terkemuka di Jepang. Artinya, seorang Hyuuga Neji tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan si Bocah. Paman Celengan Babi? Perumpamaan menarik yang ia tahu pasti ditujukan pada siapa.

"Heh! Aku tidak menyuruhmu tertawa tidak jelas seperti itu! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Sudah tidak sabar ya?"

Pernyataan barusan menghasilkan pelototan dari mata safir milik Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai. Kurang dari sepuluh menit, kurasa!" ujar Neji sambil memperhatikan Naruto, 'Manisnya! Kalau saja bukan milik Sasuke, pasti sudah aku 'makan''

"Apa lihat-lihat?" bentak si pirang. "Perhatikan jalan atau kita akan berakhir di Rumah Sakit!"

Neji tidak takut dengan nada ancaman dari Naruto. Ia malah kembali menahan tawa. Meski begitu ia menurut, kini penglihatannya sudah terpaku kembali pada jalan. Tangannya merayap ke arah tombol volume dan detik berikutnya seisi mobil kembali dipenuhi musik keras.

Naruto menyumpal kedua daun telinganya dengan telapak tangannya.

.

Kediaman Uchiha.

Siapapun orang yang pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sana pasti akan berdecak mengagumi kemewahan dan kemegahan Arsitektur-nya yang sedikit mengingatkan kita pada Kuil Parthenon nun jauh di Yunani sana.

Halaman luas dan ditumbuhi bunga-bunga indah serta sebuah kolam dengan patung Goddess Athena yang memiringkan bejana berisi airnya, symbol dari keindahan serta perlindungan. Cita rasa seni yang tinggi sepertinya dimiliki Arsitek yang merancang pembangunan rumah ini.

"Mari masuk! Si Paman Celengan Babi tentu tidak akan suka terlalu lama menunggumu." Neji menggoda Naruto dengan memberi penekanan di kata si-Paman-Celengan-Babi.

Naruto sempat kaget dengan ajakan tiba-tiba Neji. Meskipun dulu ia pernah hidup mewah, tapi jujur saja, rumahnya tidak sebesar rumah Uchiha ini.

Naruto jelas merasa sedang berada di depan istana. Ia akan tinggal penuh kemewahan serta kebahagian, sedangkan di sana kakaknya harus bersusah payah membagi suapnya dengan segala kebutuhan lain.

Naruto bukan seorang egois yang mampu hidup tersenyum di atas tangis orang lain. Tapi bukankah lebih baik begini? Kalau Naruto tetap hidup dengan Deidara -kakaknya- itu sama saja namanya dengan merangkak pada pundak kakaknya yang tengah memikul beban yang berat.

Ingat! Deidara sendiri yang menginginkan semua ini. Setidaknya, itulah yang ada dalam fikiran Naruto.

Hyuuga Neji tidak perlu izin khusus untuk masuk ke tempat mirip surga ini. Ia sudah menganggap tempat ini sebagai rumah kedua baginya. Meski sesungguhnya Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti, 'Anggap saja ini rumahmu.'

Dengan mudahnya mereka memasuki lapisan gerbang yang dijaga oleh dua orang satuan pengamanan. Kotetsu dan Izumo. Mereka tersenyum ramah seakan yang datang itu adalah Tuan Muda mereka.

Dan sekarang mereka sudah memasuki ruangan utama. Jam antik besar dengan angka Romawi di dekat meja telepon itu menunjukkan pukul 05.07 p.m maka tidak heran kalau di sana di sini banyak maid yang berseliweran untuk membersihkan ruangan.

Seperti mendapat komando, mereka serempak menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Dengan satu bungkukan hormat, mereka memberi salam, "Selamat sore, Hyuuga-sama!"

Naruto hanya diam. Sedangkan di sebelahnya, Neji tersenyum.

Dengan keheranan para maid itu memperhatikan Naruto. Mereka merasa yakin Tuan Muda Uchiha tidak akan suka Neji membawa seseorang asing. Tapi mereka tidak akan mau ikut campur, mereka hanya memberikan tatapan semoga-Anda-selamat-setelah-ini.

"Kalian boleh kembali bekerja! Dan kau~" Neji menunjuk seorang maid yang tengah merangkai bunga Tulip, "Di mana Sasuke?"

"Tuan Muda ada di kamarnya. Seharian ini beliau menunggu seseorang di ruangannya. Karena jenuh, beliau memutuskan beristirahat. Beliau berpesan tidak boleh ada yang mengganggunya sampai jam makan malam tiba."

Dengan senyum mencurigakan, Neji melirik anak pirang di sampingnya, "Aku yakin! Kalau kami yang mengganggu, pasti akan beda ceritanya!"

Neji menyadari keterlambatan mereka. Mendaftarkan Naruto ke sekolah barunya itu bukan hal gampang. Tanpa orang tua, ataupun wali -yang berakhir dirinya sendiri sebagai wali Naruto- terlebih harus lama menunggu Naruto menyebutkan nama lengkapnya. Entah kenapa.

.

Pintu warna beige ini berukuran kurang-lebih 3 meter. Ukiran sederhana dan sebuah papan bertuliskan .

Naruto memandang pintu itu horor.

Pertama, ia akan memanggil orang di dalam itu dengan sebutan-sebutan paling buruk yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini.

Kedua, ia akan melandaskan beberapa pukulan di wajah sang Uchiha, sekedar untuk menenangkan kecamuk emosinya.

Ketiga, mungkin sepercik, dua percik ludah akan cukup bisa memuaskan hatinya.

Seorang anak remaja berumur 16 tahun dengan emosi yang masih labil harus dipaksa berpisah dengan kakak yang amat dicintainya. Tentu siapa saja akan maklum dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto sekarang.

Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat

"Kau saja yang masuk duluan. Beri kejutan pada 'Paman Celengan Babi'-mu itu. Tapi, jangan membuatnya marah. Dia itu layaknya beruang kalau sedang tidur!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya menyeringai. Ia membuka pintu besar di depannya tanpa menimbulkan deritan sedikitpun. Kualitas engsel yang luar biasa.

Perlahan Naruto memasuki ruang kamar yang ukurannya hampir sebanding dengan rumahnya saat ini. Wewangian maskulin menguar di hidungnya. Cat tembok berwarna putih bersih. Tidak banyak pernak-pernik maupun barang yang terdapat di sana. Hanya meja belajar, lemari baju, meja Televisi dan benda elektronik penghibur lainnya. Ditata apik, gayanya minimalis. Di sana ada kasur besar yang menampilkan sosok tertutup selimut yang sepertinya membelakanginya.

Dengan ragu, Naruto mendekati sosok yang tertidur itu. Rambut hitam itu berantakan. Si pirang tak bisa melihat wajah itu karena si pemilik menyembunyikan wajahnya.  
Ia ulurkan tangannya untuk membalik badan si pangeran tidur. Ingat rencana semula, mulutnya sudah gatal. Tapi...

Me-nge-jut-kan...

Mulut mungil Naruto hanya mampu menganga. Wajah itu... wajah tampan itu. Garis wajah yang halus dengan tulang rahang tegas namun berkesan gentle. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berterus terang tentang kesempurnaan tampang seorang laki-laki.

Otaknya dengan cepat mencerna bahwa ia salah orang.

Rencana pertama berakhir gagal.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Neji. Si Hyuuga itu mengisyaratkan Naruto meneruskan tugasnya tadi membangunkan si pangeran tidur.

Bingung. Kenapa seperti ini? Tidak mungkin pemuda tampan yang tertidur manis ini adalah seorang yang sudah membelinya dan jelas jauh dari bayangannya tadi.

Ia melirik sebuah foto besar yang terpampang di atas ranjang. Benar mirip. Sosok berkemeja putih itu tampak tersenyum penuh wibawa tapi berkesan angkuh sambil melipat tangannya.

Kesimpulannya, orang ini memang Uchiha.

Naruto kembali ingat sesuatu. Rencana kedua.

Naruto mendekatkan tangannya pada bahu, Uhmm sebut Sasuke.

Tidak. Wajah itu tampak damai. Adalah dosa baginya yang mengganggu sebuah keindahan milik orang lain. Jelas wajah damai itu tengah berkata bahwa mimpi indah sedang dirasakan sang pemilik.

Naruto hanya mampu mengguncang bahu Sasuke. Lembut. Sasuke menggeliat-geliat.

Rencana kedua berakhir gagal.

"Waaaa! !"

Ditariknya tangan berkulit karamel itu. Posisi Naruto tepat di atas Sasuke.  
Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Naruto menambahkan kecepatan tangannya mengguncang bahu Sasuke dan tangannya ditarik hingga tubuhnya menimpa Sasuke.

"Kenapa. Kau. Membangunkan. Aku?" di sinilah suara khas Uchiha ketika nada tegas dan nada mengancam bersatu menimbulkan sesuatu yang disebut kengerian bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Itu juga berlaku untuk Neji, pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama belasan tahun.

Lupakan rencana kedua yang gagal total. Saatnya rencana ketiga. Dan inilah rencana terakhir yang sangat mudah, mengingat posisinya yang sangat mendukung. Jangan sampai rencana ini menyusul kegagalan rencana satu dan dua yang unhappy ending.

"Maaf!" heee? Bahkan Naruto pun tidak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan. "Maaf sudah membangunkanmu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa aku sudah datang."

Ah! Lagi-lagi gagal. Naruto mungkin tidak ditakdirkan sebagai pendosa yang seenaknya bisa mengeluarkan kekesalan dengan kontak fisik.

Pun kejadian sekarang begitu cepat. Naruto tidak sempat menyadari kapan Uchiha itu membalik posisi.

Tubuhnya membatu di bawah tindihan sang Uchiha. Jantung Naruto berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Mata onyx yang sekelam malam itu menusuk pandangannya seakan menghentikan laju kerja syarafnya. Otaknya mengirim perintah ke seluruh tubuh untuk melepaskan diri namun yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanyalah diam.

Posisi mereka terlalu dekat sampai-sampai keduanya bisa mendengar bunyi detak jantung yang bersahutan. Bahkan dengan posisi sedekat itu memungkinkan mereka untuk saling bertukar nafas.

Meski Sasuke menahan beban tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, namun Naruto merasa tubuh berhawa dingin itu erat menghimpitnya.

"Jangan bilang kau punya penyakit jantung? Dasar Dobe!" Sasuke dengan tanpa dosa tiba-tiba beranjak dari kasur setelah mendorong Naruto ke samping.

"Haaa, Teme!" Naruto berteriak sambil membangunkan diri dari ranjang. Ia mendekati Sasuke yang duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menunjuk hidung sosok berambut acak-acakan itu, "Seenaknya saja! Kau pikir, kau siapa?"

Sasuke membuang napas lalu menyingkirkan tangan mungil yang menyentuh hidungnya itu, raut wajahnya datar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'bathroom', lalu berbalik lagi, "Tunggu aku di ruanganku. Nanti aku menyusul! Sorot matanya bukan terarah pada Naruto."

"Aku masih mau bicara! Jangan seenaknya meninggalkanku! Hei, Teme!"

Neji muncul dari belakang Naruto, menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Aku belum pernah sekalipun duduk atau sekedar menyentuh ranjang ini. Apalagi tidur di atasnya. Kau mungkin memang istimewa untuknya."

Naruto menggerutukkan giginya, "Aku tidak perduli!"

"Lebih baik kau ikut aku!"

.

Tuk.. tuk.. tuk..

Bunyi ketukan jari pada meja kayu itu mencoba menyamai bunyi detikan jarum jam yang terpasang di dinding. Siapa yang tidak kesal harus menunggu seseorang sampai hampir satu jam. Terlebih yang ditunggu adalah seorang pemuda. Seharusnya waktu 10-20 menit sudah cukup bagi seorang pemuda untuk mandi dan berpakaian.

Sedangkan bocah yang berpakaian serba orange itu lebih suka membunuh waktu dengan duduk di lantai sambil menopang dagu menggunakan meja. Mendengarkan guru menerangkan pelajaran Sejarah memang membuatnya mati bosan, tapi ternyata itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan pekerjaan paling tidak menjengkelkan bernama menunggu.

Ceklekk!

Suara tertutupnya pintu mulai merubah suasana. Naruto duduk di sebelah Neji dan di hadapan mereka duduk pula Sasuke.

"Pertama, aku tidak suka pakaianmu. Warna terang bisa merusak mataku!" Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Hei! Tidak ada yang salah dengan warna ini. Yang salah itu seleramu. Das~"

Pemuda berambut raven dengan santai memotong, "Kedua, kalau berbicara jangan berteriak. Suara tinggi bisa merusak gendang telingaku."

Dengan cepat Neji menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan kue kering yang ia ambil dari toples di atas meja. Si mata lavender tahu ruangan itu akan segera gaduh kalau ia tidak melakukan sesuatu. Neji menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri. Sebuah isyarat agar Naruto diam.

Yang disuruh jadi menggerutu dalam hati dan mengunyah kue malang seukuran ibu jari yang baru saja dipaksa masuk ke mulutnya.

"Ketiga, jangan bertingkah konyol di hadapanku. Aku tidak bisa tahan dengan orang konyol yang selalu cari perhatian!" tetap tenang dan datar mengikuti gaya bicaranya. "Selebihnya, kau bisa tanya pada Neji. Apa yang aku benci dan apa yang tidak aku benci."

Urat-urat kemarahan sudah tampak jelas di dahi Naruto. "Kalau aku berbuat seperti yang kau mau, lalu kapan aku boleh pulang?"

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi besar nan empuk berwarna kecokelatan sambil berlaku tak acuh pada pertanyaan Naruto. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Tempat ini sangat kental dengan furniture berwarna cokelat. Meja televisi, sofa, lemari buku, semua berwarna cokelat seragam. So natural and classic. Pewangi ruangan beraroma chinnamon pun akan membuat kita betah lama-lama di ruangan ini. Sayang, sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan sembarang orang memasuki tempat pribadinya ini.

"Oi, Teme! Jawab aku!"

Neji yang berada di samping Naruto, segera mencubit pantat si Orangeholic itu, "Pelankan suaramu atau dia akan membunuhmu dengan tatapannya!"

"Aku hanya akan memulangkanmu kalau aku mau." mata itu tidak teralih pada lawan bicara. Onyx yang sombong.

"Teme sialan!"

Naruto dengan cepat berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Membanting pintu keras-keras seakan ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang marah.

Kini mata onyx itu berputar ke arah Neji, tatapannya seakan berkata kejar-dia.

Inilah takdir seorang Hyuuga Neji yang menjadi tangan kanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah diberi gaji atau sekedar ucapan terima kasih. Namun membuat Sasuke senang karena keinginannya dituruti saja sudah membuat pemuda berambut panjang itu senang.

Neji keluar ruangan mengejar athlet lari dadakan yang beberapa saat lalu meninggalkannya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Sampai terdengar...

Praaang!

Neji menuju arah asal suara. Di sana ada Naruto yang jatuh meringkuk dan di depannya banyak sekali berserakan pecahan-pecahan keramik. Jujur saja, Neji panik. Namun kepanikan itu berangsur memudar setelah tidak dilihatnya ceceran darah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Neji mengulurkan tangannya, hendak membantu Naruto berdiri tapi dengan segera tangan putih itu ditepis secara kasar.

'Jangan sentuh aku!" suruhan yang singkat-padat-jelas.

Neji menarik kembali tangannya. Memperhatikan Naruto yang mencoba berdiri tapi tak berhasil. Ia membiarkan Naruto kembali jatuh dan lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hyuuga-sama, biar saya bersihkan pecahan guci ini!" seorang maid datang tergopoh dan bicaranya sedikit tersengal.

Senyuman manis kembali terukir di wajah Neji, "Nanti saja dibersihkannya. Sekarang tinggalkan saya dan anak ini!"

Maid yang kebingungan itu menurut dan meninggalkan Neji yang duduk bersebelahan dengan bocah pirang. Dua orang itu tidak perduli terhadap pecahan keramik yang mengganggu pandangan.

"Baiklah kalau kau menginginkan tempat pembicaraan seperti ini. Sekarang, ceritakan padaku, kau ini kenapa?"

Naruto mencoba berdiri namun jatuh lagi. Ia menyerah, "Aku berlari lalu pergelangan kakiku terkilir. Tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol sebuah guci besar dan terjatuh. Apa Uchiha itu akan marah?"

Neji tertawa dengan entengnya, "Kupikir stripper sepertimu tidak akan ceroboh. Setahuku kau tidak pernah jatuh sewaktu naik turun tiang strip,"

Naruto memberikan tatapan tidak suka.

"Maaf, maaf! Aku cuma bercanda. Lagi pula aku tidak bertanya mengenai insiden jatuhmu. Aku tanya, kenapa tadi kau tiba-tiba meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke?"

Bocah berkumis kucing terdiam sebentar, "Oh, yang itu?" flashback peristiwa kabur dirinya terbayang di otak Naruto. "Uchiha itu menyebalkan. Aku yakin, aku tidak akan kuat kalau berlama-lama tinggal di sini!"

Neji menaruh tangannya di pundak Naruto sok akrab dan sok mengerti. Itu membuat Naruto berharap ada kantung muntah di tangannya, "Kau tahu? Aku sudah berteman dengan Sasuke selama belasan tahun. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa tahan dengan sikap sasuke yang, yah... bisa kita katakan disgusting itu. Sasuke memang berbeda. Sikapnya, hobinya, cara ia membenci sesuatu, cara ia menyukai sesuatu, terutama cara berpikirnya. Ia benar-benar berbeda dari orang lain,"

Naruto membuka mulutnya hendak berkata sesuatu...

"Maka dari itulah aku mau berteman dengannya," Neji cepat menyela. "Orangnya tidak gampang ditebak itu membuatnya tampak menarik. Dan bukankah sesuatu yang berbeda itu juga menarik?"

Naruto mengurut-urut kakinya sambil sedikit meringis sambil mendengarkan si Hyuuga itu berujar.

Neji meneruskan cerita, "Ia tidak se-menyebalkan yang kau kira, karena jauh di dalam hatinya, ia... ia hanyalah seorang yatim piatu rapuh, kesepian, dan butuh kasih sayang. Meski ia menutup dirinya pada orang luar, tapi aku yakin ia membutuhkan kasih sayang orang lain."

Yatim piatu? Kesepian? Itu artinya Uchiha Sasuke tidak jauh lebih baik dari Naruto. Ia bersyukur masih punya ibu -meskipun keadaannya bukan sesuatu yang harus ia banggakan- dan seorang kakak laki-laki yang amat dicintainya. Wajah Naruto sekarang tampak relax, siap mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita yang dibawakan Neji.

Mata Neji menerawang ke atas langit-langit, "Sasuke selalu menyembunyikan semua kelemahannya itu di balik sifat arogan-nya. Tak sekali aku memergokinya menangis diam-diam. Neji menarik napas, Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar sendiri. Ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Jauh lebih sering di luar negeri. Ia bekerja demi Sasuke seorang."

Niisan.. tiba-tiba itulah yang ada di benak Naruto sekarang.

Kenapa hidup Sasuke mirip dengan kisah hidupnya? Tidak mungkin ini hanya sandiwara Neji, karena Naruto benar-benar merasakan kesungguhan dalam ucapan pemuda ini.

Ia tidak mau menyangkal kalau kelebihan materi bukanlah suatu jaminan seseorang akan hidup bahagia. Tuhan benci hamba-Nya yang membiarkan orang lain dalam lingkaran kesedihan. Naruto pernah mendengar itu.

Neji menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam, "Nama kakaknya adalah Itachi. Akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke. Bahkan aku mengikat janji dengannya untuk sama-sama berusaha membahagiakan Sasuke. Nah, apa kau mau mengikat janji denganku untuk hal yang sama?"

Naruto akan tinggal di sini. Sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu apa yang Uchiha itu harapkan darinya. Kalaupun pulang, kakaknya belum tentu mau menerimanya. Tidak ada jalan lain untuk Naruto. Ia tidak siap untuk hidup mengemis di luar sana.

Naruto berusaha akan melakukan apa yang ia bisa untuk menghapuskan kesendirian dan kesedihan Sasuke.

Jari kelingking terjulur di depan wajah bertanda lahir mirip kumis kucing itu. Dengan ragu ia ikut menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Saling mengait.

Ikatan janji telah terjalin.

Khas anak-anak, memang. Neji tersenyum sendiri, mengenang kalau ia pernah melakukan cara ini tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berbuat hal konyol di hadapanku! Dan kau, Neji! Apa kau tertular si Dobe ini?" suara cukup keras itu berasal dari orang yang tengah menuruni tangga dan menenteng sesuatu di tangannya.

Menyadari pelipis Naruto yang berkedut, Neji berbisik pada pemuda yang siap meledak itu, "Ingat janji kita!"

Mengangguk mengerti. Tapi wajahnya masih kesal. Naruto lalu memperhatikan tas kotak berwarna putih di tangan Sasuke yang ia terka pasti akan digunakan untuk memukul kepalanya.

"Kakimu membiru begitu, biar aku obati!"

Naruto shock. Neji dua kali lipat lebih shock.

Sasuke dengan santainya mengeluarkan salep dan membalurkannya ke kaki Naruto. Ia sedikit melakukan gerakan memijat. Meski tampak perhatian namun wajahnya masih se-suram tadi.

Naruto masih tak bergeming dari rasa kagetnya. Ia tidak merasakan betapa buruknya pijatan sang Uchiha. Ia hanya mampu memperhatikan wajah di depannya sambil berharap apa yang ia dan Neji bicarakan tadi tidak di dengar oleh pemuda bertampang stoic ini.

"Lain kali kalau ingin berlari sebaiknya di lapangan saja. Coba berdiri!"

Mengikuti suruhan, Naruto mencoba berdiri namun rasanya sulit. Hampir ia terjatuh kalau Sasuke tidak menahannya.

"Biar kubantu!" Neji menawarkan diri dan ikut menahan lengan Naruto.

"Tidak usah!" Sasuke menolak dengan caranya, "Biar aku yang mengantarnya ke ruangannya."

Dan di luar dugaan, Sasuke memangku naruto dengan gaya pengantin.

Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang mengejutkan kembali disuguhkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei! Turunkan aku, Teme!" Naruto meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

Sasuke mendecih sambil mengeratkan pangkuannya, "Aku tidak akan tahan melihat seseorang berjalan terpincang-pincang!"

"Tidak mau! Cepat turunkan aku!"

Neji hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat pasangan baru itu berlalu dari jangkauan pandangannya, "Dia sendiri yang berkata tidak suka hal berbau konyol."

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOC, Lebay, gaje, membosankan. Saya juga merasa hal yang sama. Sekali lagi mohon maaf untuk kegagalan fict ini. Benar-benar tidak sesuai konsep cerita yang saya pikirkan semula.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, me-review dan menyukai Striptease sampai chapter ini.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya, jaa~**

**Mind to review, please?**


	4. Move

Tittle : **Striptease**

Subtittle : Move

Rating : **M**, if u dont like something smells **hard yaoi**, just skip the **lemon scene**.

Characters : Uchiha **Sasuke **(20), Uzumaki **Naruto** (16), Hyuuga **Neji** (20), **Deidara **(22) Sabaku no **Gaara **(18), Uchiha **Itachi** (24).

Warning : Yaoi, SasuNaru, NejiGaa, etc. **LEMON!**

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Skip)**

.**  
**

Dingin.

Basah.

Itu yang bisa dirasakan saat ini oleh seorang bungsu Uchiha saat ini.

Kedua tangannya digantung di tiang shower dan kedua kakinya terikat. Matanya juga tertutup kain.

Lumpuh.

Dirinya tidak ingat apa-apa kenapa bisa begini. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah duduk di tempat kerjanya, tumpukan berkas mentah dan sekaleng minuman soda.

Minuman soda?

Yah, sekitar tiga atau empat tegukan air soda itu memang telah mengalir di tenggorokannya.

Sepertinya air itu yang membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Pasti ada sesuatu di air soda aroma lemon itu.

Pertanyaannya sekarang. Siapa yang membubuhkan 'sesuatu' ke dalam air itu? Dan untuk apa dia melakukannya.

Uchiha Sasuke meronta sebisa mungkin.

Tidak bisa. Ikatan mati. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain diam menunggu kedatangan si pelaku.

Sayup terdengar olehnya geseran pintu kamar mandi.

Seseorang datang.

"Kau sudah bangun, ya?"

Pertanyaan dengan suara familiar yang bisa langsung dikenali olehnya.

"Naruto?" kegelapan membuat indera pendengaran Sasuke menajam sekitar dua kali lipat. Buktinya, bisa ia dengar suara orang didekatnya sedang terkekeh sekarang ini.

Bunyi gerimis air di atas kepalanya menyamarkan langkah Naruto.

Kedua tangan milik Naruto merayap ke kepala si rambut hitam, hanya untuk membuka kain yang tadi terikat menghalangi pandangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" setengah berteriak dan matanya menangkap sosok berambut pirang kusut itu tersenyum.

Senyuman yang membuatnya mendadak mual.

"Bagaimana kalau kita.. bersenang-senang? Kau mau?" lima jari itu lalu dibuat menari diatas permukaan kulit punggung tak berbusana di depan matanya.

"Jangan bercanda! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sasuke. Sungguh merupakan penghinaan baginya saat ada yang berani menyentuhnya sembarangan.

Naruto tertegun sekejap. Lalu kembali tersenyum menggoda.

Ditariknya kepala Sasuke. Mengadukan bibir miliknya dengan bibir Uchiha. Bagai hilang kendali, bibir itu dipagutnya kasar.

"Ngh.." dia yang memagut, namun dia juga yang mendesah.

Lidah miliknya dijulurkan. Minta dibukakan oleh si mata onix yang kini terbelalak lebar. Tidak juga dibuka, dia menyerah.

Menatap kecewa pada sosok yang sedang terengah didepannya.

"Lepaskan aku atau nanti kubunuh kau!" nampak seperti lawakan? Tapi terlihat sekali, Sasuke serius dalam ucapannya. Dia sama sekali tidak menampakkan wajah sedang ingin bercanda.

Dibalas dengan gelengan. Tangannya menarik kaos putih yang sedang dikenakan. Dengan cepat, dibukanya kaos itu.

Tubuh indah dengan kulit kecokelatan. Padat tapi halus. Ada yang berani menolak?

"Kau mahal-mahal membeliku, untuk ini kan?" ujarnya sambil membelai tubuhnya sendiri. Kini kedua tangan itu membuka resleting celananya. Secepat tadi pula celana itu dibuka. "Untuk tubuhku."

Terkejut akan dua hal, tak banyak yang dilakukan penyuka tomat itu. Pertama, terkejut akan yang dilakukan anak muda didepannya. Kedua, tubuh indah didepannya. Hanya mematung dengan ekspresi datar. Ralat, ekspresi yang dibuat datar.

Naruto menyalakan keran shower. Kalau tadi gerimis, sekarang lebih lebat. Cukup untuk menjatuhkan rambut kasar Uchiha Sasuke.

"Saa, hajimemashou.."

Didekatinya pemuda blue-holic itu. Bibirnya kini mengecap leher Sasuke berkali-kali. Sesekali dihisap olehnya leher halus khas Uchiha itu.

Tangannya bermain di dada. Mencubit gemas kedua puting milik Sasuke.

"Sial! Segera enyah dari ahh~ hadapanku!" terbata-bata antara ucapan dan menahan desahan. Tubuhnya bereaksi baik sebagaimana semestinya.

Tidak mendengar, diturunkannya ciuman itu ke dada si rambut jabrik hitam. Menghisap dengan kuat tonjolan yang ada di dada bidang Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menggigit bibir.

Menghentikan hisapan di dada, Naruto menatap mata seorang di depannya. Lalu tersenyum nakal, "Kau pertama menyukaiku karena striptease-ku kan? Kalau begitu aku akan tunjukkan padamu bagaimana striptease yang benar-benar akan membuatmu tergila-gila padaku!"

Mata elang Sasuke terbelalak. Bukan karena begitu ingin melihat pemuda bertanda lahir mirip kumis kucing ini akan menari tarian menggoda. Lebih dari itu, dia hanya tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

Tidak ada dendangan musik namun Naruto meliukkan tubuhnya. Menggerayangi setiap jengkal bagian tubuh yang bisa dia jangkau.

Tangannya lalu menunjuk-nunjuk puting susunya yang telah tegak. Entah karena dingin atau memang terangsang.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya aku ingin kau menghisapnya untukku. Sayang mulutmu terlalu tinggi. Dan aku tidak bisa melepaskan ikatan tali itu," suaranya dengan nada menggoda.

Jari telunjuknya digunakan untuk memilin putingnya sendiri. Sedangkan badannya masih meliuk-liuk ditemani suara gemericik air.

"Aku anggap kau yang melakukannya, aahh.."

Sasuke masih memandangnya. Tidak terpancar gairah di kedua bola mata hitam pekatnya.

Cukup dengan dada, dengan cepat tangannya ditaruh di selangkangan. Dia memainkan daerah pribadinya itu, "Aku tahu, kau pasti juga ingin menghisap ini, 'kan?"

Sasuke masih diam dengan ekspresinya seperti tadi.

Naruto memanja miliknya dengan tangannya sendiri. Pelan pelan dia mendesah dan menggigiti bibirnya. Berusaha seseksi mungkin. Ingin terlihat menarik di depan penontonnya.

"Tanganmu tentu nghh.. Tentu lebih nikmat dari sekedar tanganku, 'kan?" sambil terus menggerakkan tangannya. Tubuh yang hampir lemas itu disandarkan di dinding kamar mandi. Rasa porslen yang beradu langsung dengan kulit itu, dingin. "Come on, honey! Let me out!"

Tubuh kecokelatan itu menggeliat dengan penuh semangat. Dirinya diambang kenikmatan tangannya sendiri.

"Ngghh Sasu~ aaahh"

Beberapa kali cairan keluar dari alat paling pribadi miliknya. Diresapi olehnya setiap detik kenikmatan yang berlalu. Sampai akhirnya ia mampu berdiri dan mendekali Sasuke.

Tangannya menurunkan celana jeans panjang yang dikenakan Sasuke sampai sebatas lutut. Dipandanginya tubuh mulus dan putih yang terekspos di depan matanya dengan puas. Puas akan keindahan tubuh itu.

"Beruntungnya aku mempunyai majikan sepertimu. Sekarang, biarkan aku menjadi alat pemuas untukmu!"

Berdiri dibelakang Sasuke, dirinya lalu memeluk tubuh itu. Sengaja menempelkan tubuh bagian depannya. Liukan tubuh masih berlanjut.

"Kau akan mati kalau menyentuhku!" ancam sang Uchiha. Matanya memancarkan sebuah amarah.

"Kalau mati karena cinta, aku tidak keberatan!" jawab si pirang dengan asal. Dirinya lalu terkikik kecil.

Tangan tan turun hingga ke pangkal paha Sasuke. Girang rasanya bisa menyentuh 'sesuatu' itu. Dengan cepat jempol itu membelai-belai.

Uchiha menyukainya. Tapi hal ini tidak ditunjukkannya.

"Aku ingin 'ini' masuk padaku nanti," kembali terkikik.

Sasuke merutuk dalam hati bahwa perkataan barusan tidaklah lucu.

Tidak lagi memeluk dari belakang, kini memberanikan diri untuk langsung menghadap pada 'milik' si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Biar aku hisap, karena aku tidak sabar ingin segera memasukannya!"

Hanya diam dengan apa yang akan bocah di depannya lakukan. Dirinya tahu, dirinya tidak mempunyai kuasa untuk melakukan apapun.

Bibir ranum Naruto mengecup 'milik' Sasuke. Lidahnya dikeluarkan untuk segera menjilatinya bagai segagang es krim.

Dibukanya mulut itu lebar-lebar, lalu berusaha memasukkan benda itu dalam-dalam ke mulutnya.

"'Mmmmhh" desahan tertahanpun keluar juga. Rasaa hangat dan lembut langit-langit mulut Naruto terasa amat nikmat. Ditambah lagi, udara dingin dan basah air amat kontras terasa dengan keadaan bagian bawah dirinya itu.

Disela-sela kulumannya, bocah enam belas tahun itu menyempatkan diri melihat ekspresi si majikan. Puas melihat ekspresi nikmat sang majikan, dia kembali mengkonsentrasikan dirinya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Benda dalam mulutnya selalu berdenyut setiap dirinya menghisap kuat. Dan itu memang yang ia harapkan.

"Lepaskan, Naruto!" ujar Sasuke. "Sebentar lagi a-aahhhh"

Belum sempat melepaskan, Cairan kental itu masuk mulutnya berkali-kali. Tidak ada pilihan lain, ditelan olehnya cairan itu sampai habis.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Kau tahu? Aku ini masih per-ja-ka.." kata-kata itu dibisikkan tepat ditelinga Uchiha Sasuke. Sedikit dia bergidik geli.

Naruto kembali memegang 'milik pribadi' Sasuke, dia memposisikan benda itu di depan cincin tubuhnya.

"Hentikan, Naruto!"

Tersenyum melihat wajah penuh amarah sang Uchiha, "Kenapa?"

Janji pada kakak anak ini dan memang tidak ingin melakukannya. Itulah alasan kuat Sasuke mengatakan supaya segera berhenti.

"Tapi 'ini' tidak menyuruhku supaya berhenti," ujar si bocah masih dengan nada nakal.

"Patuhi aku dan segera hentikan semua kegilaan ini!" kalau tadi wajah seruis, berarti sekarang dapat dikatakan kalau ini adalah wajah amat sangat serius.

Uchiha berkuasa, tidak ada yang berani melanggarnya. Apalagi kalau hanya orang belian macam Naruto.

Wajah ceria sontak berubah, "Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang."

Diperhatikan olehnya wajah penuh penyesalan itu. Apa dirinya terlalu keras? "Bukan dengan cara ini. Kalau kau ingin membuatku senang..."

"Lalu dengan apa?" mata biru laut hampir mengeluarkan air. Hampir. "Dengan apa, Sasuke? Sasuke.. Sasu.."

.

**(Skip)**

.

"Ke!"

"Sasuke!"

"TEEEMMMEEEEEE!"

Mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Dimana dirinya berada?

Ruang kerjanya?

Pakaian utuh?

Kepala sedikit pusing.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau dari tadi aku bangunkan susah sekali!"

Kesadaran belum penuh. Tangannya mengucek kedua matanya.

Ini nyata.

Barusan.. mimpi?

"Neji katanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sebentar lagi dia datang!"

Kenapa bagian bawahnya lengket dan basah? Cih, mimpi basah?

Segera dirapatkan kedua kakinya itu.

"Sepertinya penting sekali sehingga tidak bisa dibicarakan ditelepon!"

Ini memalukan. Apa jadinya kalau Naruto mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan juga pada mimpinya.

Seumur hidup, dia akan menjadikan hal ini sebagai rahasia.

"Oi, teme! Kau dengar tidak?"

"Tidak usah berteriak aku juga dengar!" ujarnya dengan nada acuh-tak-acuh. "Aku akan mandi dulu, kau duluan saja sana!"

Mengangkat bahu lalu segera pergi dan hilang di balik pintu.

Pandai sekali dia menyembunyikan perasaan seperti itu. Kalau jenis orang seperti Naruto, tentu rahasia seperti apapun itu akan mudah sekali terbongkar.

.

"Itachi menelponku supaya kau pergi ke Rusia untuk merayakan keberhasilannya mendirikan dua perusahaan dalam kurun waktu dua tahun ini," ucap Hyuuga Neji langsung pada pokok pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak bisa ke sana, aku sibuk!" timpal Sasuke.

Jawaban sensasional yang cukup untuk membuat Neji dan Naruto terkejut. Dan jangan lupakan ada adik Neji juga di sana, Hyuuga Hinata.

Menangkat bahunya, Hyuuga muda itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Apanya yang 'ya sudah', Neji? Kau harus berangkat ke sana. Kakakmu sangat merindukanmu!" sungut Naruto.

Saasuke yang berniat meninggalkan ruangan, segera berurung diri. Dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan darimana-kau-tahu.

Tidak bisa menjawab, sedikit mengubek otak. "Bodoh! Kakak mana yang tidak merindukan adiknya? Apalagi dia sudah lama tidak melihatmu!"

Neji puas dalam hati. Jawaban yang baik!

"Dan dengan alasan itu pula aku bisa menyangkal. Apakah wujud kakak yang sayang itu adalah kakak yang selalu meninggalkan adiknya?"

Serasa ada yang menghantam jantung Naruto, kini bocah itu terdiam.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke batal meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kurasa Naruto benar, ada baiknya kau pergi menemui kakakmu!" Neji ikut membujuk. Tidak begitu peduli apakah Uchiha bungsu itu akan menurut atau menolak. Asal ada usaha.

"Kalau kau ingin menemuinya, temui saja!" kali ini kata-kata tajam yang menghantam jantung Neji.

Gadis di sebelah Neji tidak enak duduk, apakah dia harus ikut membujuk? Bagaimana kalau dia juga dilempar kata tajam. Masa bodoh, tidak adil kalau dia diam saja. "A-ano Sasuke-nii, menu~"

"Kau diam saja! Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

Yah, benar saja! Ini baru adil. Tiga pembujuk dengan tiga kegagalan.

Beberapa detik tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut. Ruangan semakin mirip kamar mayat. Diam dan hening.

Tidak mau gagal, Naruto semakin memutar otak. Mencari cara dan tidak mau gagal dua kali.

"Gaaah! Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus pergi!" frustasi. Dia menyampaikan apa yang dipikirnya.

Neji menemukan percaya dirinya. Hinata hanya menatap Naruto. Tapi mereka masih bisa diam.

Satu hal yang membuat ketiga orang itu terkejut. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis dengan senyum khas Uchiha.

"Aku akan pergi ke sana. Asalkan kau, ikut!" tunjuknya pada pemuda belasan tahun itu.

Naruto menunjuk hidungnya, "Aku?"

"Lekas bergegas, kita berangkat besok pagi!" melambaikan tangan sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

Pasangan kakak adik hanya tertohok.

"H-hei Teme! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku! Aku tidak mau!"

Percuma. Uchiha Sasuke sudah menghilang dari ruangan.

Naruto mengucek kepalanya. Dilihatnya Neji yang masih diam, "Katakan sesuatu! Aku tidak mau pergi!"

Kedua kalinya, Neji mengangkat bahu. Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, Naruto-kun," ujar si gadis manis.

Neji mengangguk.

Menepuk wajahnya, "Yasudah asalkan antarkan dulu aku ya.."

.

"Sebulan yang lalu?"

Naruto lalu memandang Hinata dan Neji bergantian.

"Apa ada informasi di mana sekarang ibuku berada?" ujar Naruto lagi.

Perawat berbaju putih menutup map warna biru ditangannya. Bibir merahnya tersenyum, "Mohon maaf, informasi pasien tidak bisa saya umbar begitu saja."

Tatapan memohon mata batu safir, "Aku anaknya!"

Suster bernama Mitarashi Anko itu kembali tersenyum, "Beliau sudah dijemput anaknya."

'Niisan?'

Mata Neji melihat ke luar jendela. Hari hampir sore. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah lima.

"Aku mohon suster!" mulai mengiba.

Dan sang perawat itu tidak juga luluh. Di saat bekerja, tuntutan pekerjaanlah yang terpenting.

Dua pasang mata lavender milik Neji dan Hinata juga seakan berkata, 'Tolonglah!'

Menggeleng, "Mohon maaf, saya sedang banyak urusan."

Tiga pasang kepala kecewa.

Mata milik Naruto berkaca-kaca.

"Rumahmu yang dulu?"

Naruto menatap Neji, "Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku takut niisan tidak mau melihatku."

Hati Hinata miris mendengar nada lirih barusan. Tangannya menyentuh punggung Naruto, "Ibumu baik-baik saja Naruto-kun."

Dipaksakan bibir itu tersenyum. Tidak baik menyambut orang yang menghibur dengan tingkah kurang menyenangkan.

"Neji dan Hinata-chan juga ikut, 'kan?"

Neji menggeleng. Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku tidak pergi, Perusahaan Hyuuga akan diwakili oleh Hinata. Orang tuaku sedang sibuk di Swedia sedangkan aku.. aku tidak bisa ke sana," jelas sulung Hyuuga.

"Kenapa?" lagi-lagi Naruto bertanya.

"Sudah! Ayo kita pulang! Sasuke bisa marah kalau terlalu lama membawamu di luar!" ujar Neji sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

Naruto menatap kebingungan. Sedangkan Hinata mengerti dan segera mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang.

.

"Sasuke akan ke sini? Ah, aku sudah rindu sekali padanya, Itachi!"

**To Be Continued**..

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Berapa bulan saya tidak update fict ini ya? Lama sekali rasanya. Maaf Minna, saya kena wabah WB (T..T)**

**Baiklah, ucapan terimakasih buat _Ritsu/Nayuka/Chuuke_ yang sudah menyemangati dengan kebawelannya, thanks dear! Buat _Yumi_ my beloved sist yang selalu ngingetin buat nge-update fict jamuran ini. Buat _Yuki-nee_ yang selalu menemani dan sabar menghadapi saya.**

**Dan terimakasih pada semuanya yang bersedia membaca dan me-review fict saya. Saya kaget dengan jumlah review-nya *hugs*  
**

**Ne, Minna, mind to review?**


End file.
